I Fell In Love At First Song
by mirrorimage33
Summary: Grimm's a football player with a love for music...or is it just Ichi's voice? Read and Review please.


**Hey guys. So...yeah. Major, major, ****_MAJOR_**** writer's block on everything. So...I got bored, there was time after I finished my test...this happened. All my short, good ones seem to happen when I'm utterly, hopelessly ****_bored_****.**

**Anyways, if bleach was mine, Hinamori would never have been born and Hitsugaya and Karin would be married. (sorry...I just don't like her. Please don't hate me...)**

**Read and Review please.**

**KK, ENJOY!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_That day, I was alone walking back from practice because I'd had to stay for punishment. I'd missed two practices already, but it was because I was taking care of my little sister. But, excuses or not, I got in trouble. Naturally, I'd also gotten detention that day for the next afternoon _and_ it started raining. I noticed track practice had gotten out early because of the rain as well and they were all headed back in. I knew the other guys on my team were already inside the school, too. Sighing, I made my way towards the field house. _

_I was half way there when I passed the track house, and that's when I heard it. The most beautiful voice that had ever reached my ears. _

_"…__and I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies_

_And all the lovers with no time for me_

_And all of the mothers raise their babies_

_To stay away from me_

_And pray they don't grow up to be…"_

_They stopped singing as the shower shut off and I hurried away to the field house, replaying that voice in my head over and over. _

_I knew that I had to find who that was because I'd fallen in love with that voice. That voice had captured me._

-_Three Weeks Later_-

"Good job, boys! I know we're going to win tonight if you keep that kind of playing up! We're done for now, so go get your sweaty butts in the showers! Girls don't wanna smell that funk!" Coach Zaraki yelled. We all laughed as we headed towards the locker room and I felt an arm cheerfully wrap around my shoulder.

"Well, Blue, I think we might just win this one. Hey, hey, ya think your little girlfriend will be there?" My best friend cackled as I glared at him.

"Shut up Renji. Ya know she's not my girlfriend. I hate that stupid bitch. Now, c'mon. We need ta get showered, man. Zaraki's right. We stink." I told him as I shrugged his arm off and raced him to the field house.

As I was buttoning my jeans up after my shower, joking around with the other guys on the team, we all stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Somebody expecting someone?" Nnoitra asked. Suddenly, Shirosaki shot off the bench and rushed to the door to yank it open and grin at the other person at the door.

"Ichi!" Shiro grasped the other person in his arms and pulled him into the locker room, slamming the door behind him. The person giggled and peaked under Shiro's arm at the rest of us with a tiny wave. Shiro finally turned around and I caught my breath at the sight of the most beautiful face I'd ever seen.

Even though he looked like a copy of Shiro with color, he was so pretty. He had bright, sunset-orange hair, calm, loving honey eyes, and he had a nice tan, but wasn't too tan. He looked athletic, if his slight muscle tone had anything to say, but he wasn't built like a football player. He looked like he belonged on the swim or track team.

"Yo, guys! 'S ma baby twin, Ichigo! He's come ta wish us luck, ain'tchya Ichi?" Shiro's grin widened as 'Ichigo' giggled and nodded.

"Well, of course. But, on the other hand, that's not my main reason to be here. Shiro, please, _please_ remember what Sunday is. Have you started packing yet?" Ichigo asked, a curious, exhausted expression written across his face. We all watched as Shiro turned red up to his ears and looked away from Ichigo, shaking his head at the floor. Ichigo sighed.

"Shi…you've only got tonight and tomorrow to pack! We leave Sunday morning at _four am_! And we both know that you're going to get wasted at the celebration tonight. Haven't I been telling you all week that you need to pack if we're going? You and I both really wanna go to this, but I _will_ leave you behind if you're not packed and ready to go. Am I clear?" Ichigo ground out. Shiro looked horrified.

"Ya'd leave me behind?! First of all, ya ain' goin' nowhere witout me. Second of all, ya definitely ain' goin' ta _Europe, _of all places_, _witout me." Shiro snarled. Ichigo huffed.

"Don't get snappy with me, Shirosaki. We both know I'll beat your ass and make you quit football. I'm not afraid. Now, I'll give you two choices. You can shut up and get dressed in the next fifteen minutes and get to the mustang so that we can go home and get you packed and get back for the game, _or_ you can keep arguing, I can kick your ass right in front of all your buddies, tell Zaraki you're quitting, and _still_ take you back home, tie you down, and pack what I want to." Ichigo raised a perfect eyebrow at his twin.

"A'ight, a'ight. Fine. Lemme get dressed. Sheesh." Shiro grumbled as he headed for his locker. Nobody dared to move as the smaller twin stared at us all curiously.

"So, where'd the party go? C'mon, liven up! You're football players! You're undefeated this year and it'll stay that way because you're gonna win tonight and keep that forty year record! AM I RIGHT?" Ichigo said with a huge smile. It took us all a moment to respond. When we did, though, it was a loud chorus of "HELL YEAH"s and "THAT'S RIGHT"s. We all got back into our normal routine of shoving each other around and getting dressed.

I heard some fussing a minute or two later and turned to see Ichigo holding Renji bent over in a headlock and Shiro struggling to button his pants.

"Am I still a wimp, Ren?" Ichigo asked as he gave Renji a rough noogie. Renji shook his head back and forth.

"NO! No, Ichi, I swear! I didn't mean it!" Renji wailed, grinning along with everyone else in the room.

"Ichiiiiii…I can' button ma pants…" Shiro whined. We all laughed at him. In the entire year I'd known him, Shiro had never been able to button _anything_. But, he always came to school with his pants and even shirts buttoned, leaving me to wonder how he did it in the mornings. Now that I knew of Ichigo, it explained a lot more.

Ichigo let Renji go and made his way over to Shiro. He took the waist of the pants from Shiro's hands and yanked him forward, pulling the two edges together. Ichigo pushed the button through its hole and zipped Shiro's zipper. He then turned Shiro around by his pants and buttoned the pockets as well. Shiro reached into his locker and pulled out his shirt from that day and slipped it on, turning back around to let Ichigo button that as well.

"I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm dressing a child." Ichigo snorted. Shiro pouted and Ichigo waved a hand at his face. "See? Just like a child."

"Ichigo, you must've forgotten! He _is_ a child!" Shuuhei called and we all burst out laughing.

When Ichigo was done dressing Shiro, he took a look around the room, and, when he caught my eye, he winked with a small wave. My grin was feral as I waved back and pulled my shirt over my head. When I opened my eyes again, I looked down to see Ichigo standing beside me.

"So…number six, huh? Best quarter back I've ever laid eyes on. Anyways, what's your first name, Jeagerjaques?" Ichigo asked.

"Grimmjow. So, Ichigo Ogichi, huh? The White Demon's baby twin." I chuckled as Ichigo scowled.

"Ya know, I was serious about kicking his ass earlier. I'm top of my class in four different types of Karate." His scowl turned into a smile. "My name's actually Ichigo Kurosaki. Out parents were separated, so we took their different last names. Shi came to live with me and Dad when Mom died. We just never got his records changed."

"Ya know, if ya wan'ed ta flirt wit tha Sexta, ya could avoided yellin' at me…" Shiro grumbled as he walked by, towards the door. Ichigo huffed and produced his keys from his back pocket, along with a pen. He grabbed my hand and started writing something down.

I focused on his small hand. It was dainty, like a woman's, yet it still seemed as though it belonged on a guy. It was soft, but still had calluses here and there. Then, my eyes started trailing down his body, noticing his body. He really did have curves like a woman, and yet, he still looked like a male. He was the epitome of beauty and I wished I could have it.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard him saying my name.

"Grimmjow. Hello?" He waved a hand in front of my face before he grinned. "Checking me out and we haven't even started dating yet. Damn, you must be confident. Anyways, that's my number. Call me." I looked at him in shock for a few moments before I gave him a Cheshire grin.

"Well look at me. With a body like this and my charm," I said as I lifted my shirt to show off my chiseled torso, "I have no reason _not_ to be confident." I told him. I chuckled and he rolled his eyes. He turned to head out the door, but stopped after two steps. He looked back over his shoulder to speak to me.

"Hey, if you win tonight, I'll give you a surprise." Ichigo told me as he smile seductively and sauntered out the field house door, his hips swaying enticingly.

Renji came over to me and pushed my bottom jaw up with his forefinger. "Dude, stop drooling. You're makin' yourself look like a love-sick fool." He clapped me on the back and made his way to the door as well.

I grinned to myself then, thinking about the prospect of that sexy strawberry in my bed for the rest of my life.

"TOUCHDOWN ESPADA! That, folks, was the winning touchdown for the Karakura Espada! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is the hero of the game, leaving the Shinigami in the dust at 42 to zero! This game was also the final game for the Espada, leaving them undefeated for the forty-first year in a row!" an announcer yelled from the box as I was lifted into the air by my team, listening to the crowd go wild. I searched the crowd for a bright orange head of hair while I was in the air and almost immediately found it.

Ichigo was on his feet, jumping up and down with the biggest smile on his face as he cheered with the crowd. I grinned and waved directly at him and he must've caught it because he stopped for a second before he seemed to get even more energetic. He pushed his way through the crowd and I watched as he ran towards the field house. I got the guys to let me down and I ran as well, stopping right in front of the field house. Even though he was still running down the hill, it surprised me how fast he was going, leaving me to wonder if he really was on track. I didn't wonder for long, however, because, when he got close enough to me, he launched himself at me and I caught him. He wrapped his tan, mile-long legs around my waist and I spun around once, my hands settled on his hips.

I looked at him, his eyes now level to mine because of his position, and smirked.

"Hey." I whispered. He grinned and rested his forehead against mine.

"Hey." We laughed quietly at that for a few moments before I suddenly perked up.

"So, what was that surprise you had for me, huh?" I asked, curious as hell.

Ichigo beamed and then suddenly smashed his lips against mine. It took me a moment to respond before I kissed back with twice the force he had. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and his soft lips parted with a content sigh. We lazily explored each other's mouths for a few minutes before my team finally came off the field from celebrating. Ichigo and I parted, a string of saliva still connecting us. We heard the boys stop shouting happily for a moment, then they started cheering joyfully with congratulatory shouts to the two of us. Even Shiro patted me on the back, though not without a glare that I couldn't help but think meant, _'Hurt him and I'll break every bone in your body and castrate you, let you heal, and the kill you.'_ I shuddered, not doubting that look for a second. Turning back to Ichigo, I grinned again, sliding my hands down to grab his ass instead.

"So, that was a very nice surprise, I must say. But, can I ask you a question?" I inquired.

Ichigo shifted a bit, almost like he was nervous. "Yeah, okay…" he whispered.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked, smirking at his astonished look. That look soon turned ecstatic and he nodded excitedly. He grabbed my face with his hands and peppered my face with a massive amount of wet, open-mouthed, playful kisses before laying and chaste one on my lips. I smiled into that kiss and, as he pulled away, I squeezed his butt, making him squeak. He scowled and hit me playfully on the arm before he sighed and set his head on my shoulder.

"Well, yes, of course." Ichigo told me. "And since Shiro's planning to spend the night at Gin's, you can come home with me." I stopped nuzzling his neck to pull back and look at him worriedly.

"Actually…I'm not sure I can. See…my dad died a few years back and my mom's an alcoholic. I gotta take care'a my little sister, Nel…I'm sorry, Ichi…" He just smiled at me a shook his head.

"It's okay. I completely understand. I just-" Ichigo stopped talking as my phone started ringing. It was my little sister, so I answered it.

"Hey, Nel. Wassup?" I asked.

"Hi Grimmy! Okay, so get this. Hally wants to have me over tonight, so's that okay? I'm at the gate and she's right here. Can I _please_ spend the weekend with her?" Nel rambled. I thought about it for a second before my grin split my face.

"Nel, you just made my entire week. Yeah, go with Hal. She can take you to school Monday, though, right?"

"Mm-hmm! Well, congrats on the game! **_Ich liebe dich, Brudder._**" I started as I heard Nel slip into our native language.

"Yeah, **_liebe dich, too,_** Nel." I responded.

I put my phone in my back pocket, grabbed onto Ichigo's butt again, and twirled around again.

"Seems as though I _can_ stay." I told Ichigo happily. He unwrapped his legs from my waist and with one last kiss to my lips, headed toward where Shiro was standing. I made my way to the locker room to get showered and dressed, excited about what was to transpire that night.

About fifteen minutes later, I strode from the locker room feeling fresh, my hair still wet from my shower, expecting to see Ichigo standing right there. Instead, I was met with silence. Sulking, I made my way to the parking lot, wondering if Ichigo had gone home with his brother.

I unlocked my Camaro, about to get in, when I heard a annoyed huff. My head snapped up to see a sexy red-head sprawled seductively across the hood of my sports car. I dropped my bag with a happy grin and leaned over the side of the hood to grasp him by the hips and spin him to face me. I swept him up into my arms and kissed him with a smile threatening to split my face.

"I thought you'd left, Ichi." I told him as I set him down beside the passenger side of the car. I popped the door open and he sat down in the smooth, leather seats. I closed the door behind him and jogged to the driver's side of the car. I revved the engine and sped off in the direction of his house, following his word on where to go.

I finally pulled into his drive way almost half an hour later and glanced over at my new boyfriend…only to find that he was already getting out of the car. He beckoned me out as well and, when I locked the car and made my way to him, he grasped my hands in his and led me up the stairs to the magnificent three story house. Ichigo let go of my hands to unlock the door, only to have me wrap my arms around his waist and kiss on his neck.

He turned in my arms to pull me inside and I kicked the door closed behind us, overjoyed that I wasn't the only one with no problem fucking the first night we knew each other.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

I woke up the next morning to slim, comforting hand running through my hair and a face full of lithe stomach. I refused to show that I was awake, because I heard the same voice I'd fallen in love with three weeks earlier softly singing above me.

_"__I got troubled thoughts and_

_the self-esteem to match_

_What a catch, what a catch_

_Whoa, whoa, oh-oh….."_

I listened intently still as the voice hummed its way into a different song.

_"__I'm coming apart at the seams_

_Pitching myself for leads_

_In other people's dreams_

_Now, buzz, buzz, buzz_

_Doc, there's a hole where something was_

_Doc, there's a hole where something was…"_

I tightened my arms around the slim waist they were wrapped around and sighed happily, wanting the voice to keep singing. Really, I would've been completely content to never move from that spot ever again and just listen to that voice for the rest of my life. But, as luck would have it, a small giggle sounded from above me and the slender hand tugged softly on my hair to get me to look up. I sighed and reluctantly showed that I was awake by looking up into warm, caring, amused hazel eyes and a bright smile.

"Good morning, Grimm." Ichigo whispered as he gently tugged me up his body by my hair. I pressed my lips to his and he smiled into the kiss before responding. After a few moments, we broke apart, and I finally put two and two together – the voice I had fallen in love with belonged to the most beautiful body in the world…and now they both belonged to me.

I hugged Ichigo tight to my chest as I whispered, "Good morning, Gorgeous." Ichigo giggled into my neck and when we pulled away, he was smiling warmly at me.

"What's that all about, hm?" he asked. I rolled over, pulling him with me to put him on top of me.

"Well, you see…a few weeks ago," I started, "I was walking by the track room to get to the field house, ya know, the day it was raining really hard?" Ichigo nodded, settling his knees on either side of my hips and laying his head down on my chest. "Well, when I passed the track locker room, there was this voice inside, singing a song I'd never heard, but at the time, it sounded like the most beautiful song in the world. I replayed the words in my head until I got home and found out that it was Golden by Fall Out Boy. I swear, I fell in love with that voice." I felt Ichigo grin into my chest, apparently catching on my point. "So, then, only three weeks later, I meet you and it's like love at first sight. I just hope you know that, now that I know you're the gorgeous face behind the voice, I'm never letting you go." I squeezed his waist tight and felt his grin morph into a small smile. Ichigo looked up at me with his amazing, melted-milk-chocolate eyes, leaned up a bit, and pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

His lips moved against mine as he spoke. "I know, because I feel the same way."

GRIMMICHIGRIMMICHIGRIMMICHI

"No….Kai, stop that! Those aren't to play with." There was a loud crash followed by a loud, excited screech and tiny footsteps. Thundering footsteps were right on the smaller's tail as Grimmjow ran after his son. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR SO HELP ME, I'LL TICKLE YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Grimmjow yelled as he ran through the house, trying to find his little boy – the same little boy that had just been playing with his stack of papers and had then knocked them all on the floor in a mess.

Five-year-old Kai ran into the kitchen to his 'mummy' and Ichigo swept him off the ground, blowing a raspberry right behind his ear, making Kai giggle. "You little trouble maker. What'd you do make Daddy mad this time, hm?"

"Mummy, it was jus' a few peppers. I's jus' lookin' for my drawin'." Kai giggled again as Ichigo bounced him a little.

"Kai! Where'd you go, you little…so you ran to your mother. That's not fair." Grimmjow said sulkily as he rushed into the room.

"Aww, c'mon, Grimm. It's just a few papers. Lighten up, babe." Ichigo told his husband and strode from the room, pecking Grimmjow with a kiss on the way out.

"So what'd Kai do this time, Ma?" thirteen-year-old Sorin asked.

"Nothin, Sorin. Just knocked over some of your dad's papers." Ichigo responded, plopping Kai into his older brother's lap. The two were almost completely inseparable. Kai looked up to his older brother in every way, and Sorin had an unmatched affection for his sweet little brother.

"Sor, can we get some ice cream? Please, please, please?" Kai asked excitedly. Sorin glanced at Ichigo, who gave him a nod, and then smiled at his little brother.

"Well, of course. C'mon." Sorin told his little brother as he lifted him up and put him on his shoulders, walking into the kitchen to get a bowl of Kai's favorite dairy.

Grimmjow walked up behind his red-headed husband and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, kissing his neck and ear before grinning against Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm so glad I fell in love with you." Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo turned in the taller male's arms and clasped his hands behind Grimmjow's neck.

"I am too." Ichigo smiled as they started swaying to non-existent music. "It's amazing what love at first sight can do."

"You know, I've never really thought about it, but I guess I _didn't_ fall in love at first sight." Grimmjow muttered. He pulled away just enough to look Ichigo, who was frowning unhappily, in the eyes. "I fell in love at first song." Ichigo laughed and nuzzled Grimmjow's neck, hugging him tight.

"Idiot…" Ichigo mumbled happily, content to stay in Grimmjow's arms forever with their two beautiful boys and pet fish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**K, well...that's it. Uh...review please. Love you guys. Thanks for reading.**

**-T**


End file.
